i guess this is goodbye
by PcrusherH
Summary: Kickin it: jacks gone kims heartbroken so much she tries something dangerous her and jerry come close real close! shake it up: Deuce's cousins are visiting when something happens does cece get her true love?


**i do not own shake it up or kcikin it! Enjoy!**

kims pro

* * *

I walked into the dojo. As usual milton was helping julie with her kicks and eddie eating a apple. I felt a pang of hurt remembering jack. Forget about him he left us. "Yo Eddie did you get me my froyo?" shouted jerry coming in. I chuckled. Every day jerry asks for a froyo. Im so happy cause tomorrow Jerry is bringing me,eddie and milton to chicago! He's going to visit his cousin Deuce i think it was. "You's packed?" he asked. "Yeah" i say. "Good so kim since iim doing this for you will you go out with me?" he asked with no bother. I raise my eyebrow. Then laugh. "Remember when we first came friends you asked me the exact same question" i laughed. He laughed to. "Yeah but now im cooler" he said. That was true. Jerry was a 3rd degree black belt like me now and he has won tons of trophys for his dancing. "Ok" i say. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. I laugh typical jerry. We said our goodbyes before leaving to our own houses."Kimberly is that you?!" shouted my angry father. I knew what happened now. "im here dad" i say. "You made that inoccent boy leave you bitch" he said this every day after jack left. I didnt cry when he punched my gut. He slapped me before leaving for some more beer. I didnt cry i ran up to my room and called grace. "Hey girl whats up?" she said cheerfully. When i didnt reply she knew why. "What he do this time?" she asked with anger. "Just a punch and a slap can i stay at yours tonight he has had 40 and getting way more" i said. "Sure bring ya suitcases" she said. "Bye thanks" i said. "Bye" she said and i hung up. I grabbed my suitcases before sneaking downstairs. I had 1 bag and 2 suitcases. I got out. I saw my dad coming down teh opposite street. I quickly ran up to graces. It was 4 houses down. I reached and knocked. She answered immediatly. i walk in. "Hes in the street" i said. She closed the door. "Come on" she said and took my suitcases and put them under the stairs. I threw my bag carefully on the spare bed. It was graces brothers room before he left for ireland. "Thanks alot grace" i said drinking some juice. I had only drunk water in school at home i got nothing because all money was used for my dads drink. "Your more then welcome so if there is any hotties tell me" she said. "Oh yeah me and jerrya re dating now" i said. "Finally i mean congrats" she said. I chuckle. "You better hit the sack for tomorrow you go" said grace. I put my empty glass in the sink. "I better called jerry" i say. "Ok night chic" she said before going into her own room. I lay down on the beed. I called jerry.

_hey jeri cn u colect me at graces 2marra? _

_k babe_

_dont call me babe night _

_night (yawn)_

i hung up. I soon fell asleep.

_The dream_

* * *

_Hey guys and kim" spat jack. "Hey" we replied. "Im leaving cause kim wont accept me" he said. "WHAT!" we shouted. "YEAH KIMMY YOUR MAKING YOUR BEST FRIEND LEAVVE!" shouted jack. _

* * *

"AGHHHH" I wake up to see a very concerned jerry and grace. "you ok?" jerry asked. "Yeah thanks" i say and get up. "Il get changed be down in 2" i say. They left. I shutter. "Was it me?" i ask my self.

hour later

I woke up to hear. "Please fasten your seat belts as were ready to land" said the captain. I shook jerry awake. "Hey!" i shouted in his ear. He woke up instantly. "Excuse me sir please put on your belt" said a young woman to jerry. He did. I put mine on too. "Hey" he said sleepily. I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled."What about the lips" he asked pouting. "Maybe" i say. "We are now landing" said the speakers. As my ears popped like mad. We landed. We walked into the airport. "Cos" said a small boy with a silver,blue and yellow jacket on. "Yo bro" said jerry. They did a bro hug. "Meet milton,eddie and my girl kim" said jerry putting his arm over me. "Hi" we all said. "So come on i have to meet cece and rocky there my friends" said deuce. We got into a cab. I was beside the window. I looked out. "Here we go. This is my friend cece and rockys apartment thats were kim will stay" said deuce. We walked up some stairs. He knocked on a door. "Ill get it mom!" shouted a boys voice. "Oh hi you must be ceces friends and hello babe" said a little boy. I rollmy eyes. "Flynn leave her alone" said a brunnette. "Hey im cece come on in sorry about him hes always saying that to every girl" she said. We went in. Deuce and rocky kissed for 2 seconds. "My appartment my rules no you 2 kissing!" screamed cece in there ears. We laughed. "so you must be kim and yous are?" said cece to the guys. "Im milton this is eddie and jerry" said milton. "Hi" she said. "So kim your staying in my room and rocky lives in the apartment above mine so your pretty close to her" said cece. She took my bags into her room. Knock-knock. "ill get it" said rocky. She got up and answered the door to reveal to blondies with to much sparkles. "Hey tinka did you see him?" said an excited cece.. "Who?" she said with a accent. "Hello baybee" said the guy beside her. "Get out gunther" said cece pulling tinka in and closing the door in his face. I chuckle. "The new kid whats his name jake?" guessed cece. Rocky sighed. "Oh yes him he is so cute" she said with her funny accenty. "This is kim,Jerry, Eddie and milton" Cece introduced us. "Whats his name?" asked cece. "I dont know" said tinka. "ITs jack" said rocky. I felt a tear go down my cheek. "Kim are you ok?" asked tinka. "Yeah im fine" i say wiping the tear away. Jerry gave me a hug. "Whats wrong?" asked rocky. "Oh we had a friend called jack but he moved without saying and him and kim were pretty close" said eddie. I started to cry into jerry chest. "Oh well you have jerry Deuce show them there place" said cece. As they left i kissed jerry on the lips. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted jerry and went on out. I laugh. "Sorry" the girls said. "Its ok i dont need him" i say uneasily. "Lets go to bed you must be jet legged" said rocky.I nodded and went to bed.

cece's pro

* * *

"poor kim" i said and texted deuce. "i know any way cece tomorrow lets go to jacks and ivite him to mine and watch horrow movies" said an excited tinka. "WOO woO woo tinka what about kim?" i ask. Rocky had left half an hour ago. "She can come too" said tinka. "Bye tinka" i say opening the door. "SO?" said tinka at the door. "YES!" i scream happily. "Bye" said tinka leaving. I close the door do a happy dance before getting changed then bed.

kims pro

* * *

i wake up to the smell of bacon. I change and go out. "Hey kim want some bacon?" cece asked me. "Wheres flynn?" i asked. "summer camp mum leaves him there in the morning" she said. "Yeah sure" i said. She gives me some. "Want to hang round tinkas today with jack" said cece. I nodded not shredding a tear mostly cause the bacon was so lovely. SHe smiled. "ill text tinka" she said bouncing off into her room. I smile uncontrolably.

4 hours later

i sat down at tinkas both cece and tinka waiting for jack to show up. "SPARKLES!" shouted someone. "Oh he's here" said tinka. "Thats her bell" said cece. "Oh" i said. We both laugh. "Hello jack" said tinka. i couldnt see him so i just texted jerry. "Hey tinka" said a familiar voice. I looked up and turned white. "JACK!" i spat angriuly. "Kim?" he said coming over to me. I took his wrist and flipped him. "Dont touch me" i said. "Wait thats your jack?" said tinka. I nod. "Was my best friend" i say. "kim let me explain" he said getting up . I ran to tinkas door. "Go away jack you broke the code" i spit. "Kim i had to" he said coming towards me. "leave me alone" i scream and run out. I run out to the streets and ran towards crusty's. "KIM!" shouted jack. I saw him following me. I ran in. I saw jerry i ran over to him and hid behide him. "Kim whats wrong?" Jerry and they guys asked. "Kim" said jack. Jerry got up and went over to him. "You skunk" said jerry. "You have some nerve to talk to her" said eddie. "Guys i can explain just let me" he pleadded. I went over to jack. I punched his face. "leave us alone!" i scream. "Sorry but you gotta leave" said deuce to jack. "KImmy" he said . I punched him again. "ow" he said. He left. I burst into tears. Jerry hugged me. He kissed the top of my head. "What the hell?"asked deauce. "Thats jack" said milton. "Oh" said deuce. he went away to make a call. "Kim lets go for a walk" said jerry. I nod. We walk out. We walked around the park. We lay downat the pond.

no ones pro

* * *

"we will get you kim" said a guy pointing a gun at kim in the bush. He shot and he didnt look to see he ran off.

kims pro

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" i scream in pain. Jerry bolts up. He saw the blood. "Kim can you hear me" he said to me. Everything was blurry now. I nod. "AGH" i shout in pain. People gathered around. "ill call an ambulance" said a stranger. "KIM!" shouted cece i think. Everything thne went black. I woke up with white walls around me. I knew where i was hospital. "kim your awak thank god" said jerry. "What happened?" i ask. "Aggh" i say in pain."Someone shot you" he said quetly. "What!" i shout weakly/pain. "who?" i asked. "Dont know the police are investicating though" said jerry yuncomfortable. "When do i get out?" i asked. "Kim the doctor asked us a question and i want you to answer to me now promise you will tell?" he asked me. "I promise" i say not realizing what it could mean. "The doctors found bruises all over your body, is someone abusing you?" he asked uncomfortably. I shifted to. "Yes" i say quietly. "Who?" he asked. "I cant say" i said. "Kim im your best friend and boyfriend you can tell me anything" he said taking my hand. "I would love to tell you but i cant when im ready i will" i promised. "Thank you the doctor says tomorrow since it was no were near life threating" jerry said. I sighed in releif. "I hate this place" i said. "Hey remember the time you gave me a foot bath" jerry laughed. "Eww yes sadly" i said remembering it. He laughed harder. "Excuse me sir we would like you to leave now" said a nurse coming in. " bye" he said. Kissed my head and left. "bye" i replied. "You need some more rest before your breakfast" the nurse said muddled with the machine and walked out. I look around for my phone. "Here" i say out loud to no-one and grab my phone. I log onto facebook.

I had 14 messages from my friends i decided to go onto my wall first. There was tons of people saying "Hope your better soon" and "Well visit you soon". I looked at the messages all the same. I post my status

_in a white room hell cant wait til im out tomorrow thanks for all the messages!_

i logged off and went to sleep. I woke up to see frank messing about with the machines. "AGHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT!" i scream and call the nurse. "Enjoy your last moments alone" he laughed and ran out. My breathing started to slow down. Doctors and nurses rushed in. I blacked out.

miltons pro

* * *

We were waiting to see kim. We hear a doctor shouting stuff and we saw kim being rushed down the hallway jerry jumped up and ran down. "Holy christmas knots" i say. "Guys kims wires were messed about with she might be in a life/death situation now" said jerry in tears. We have a group hug then i call rudy.

_Hey milton hows kim_

bad news

_why whats happened?_

someone messed with the wires that were helping her breath but now she is in a life and death situaion

_Oh my god im on my way_

He hung up. Eddie wasnt even finishing his muffin. Theres a change. "Guys what about jack?" said eddie just as jack walked in. "Go away" said jerry then jerry left for the bathroom. "Hows kim?" jack asked. "You care now you left she nearly died!" i screamed in his face. He was shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "She tried sucide jack she jumped of her freaking window!" shouted eddie. "WHAT!" he screamed. He cried. Now i felt bad jack never cried. Nor did kim but we knew jack didnt even cry when his gold fish died. Then again hardly anyone does. "Now shes in the same condition" i say. "What?" he asked through sobs. "Someone messed her wires up and now she may be in a death contition" said eddie. We sat down. "But who did it?" jack asked. Frank walked past with a huge grin. How did he get here? "Frank it was you you messed with kims wires so she would die" i shout. "Of course i did but no-one can catch me" he laughed. "Wait you shot her too!" said eddie. "No that was ty" said frank. "HI-YA!" i screamed. Jack kicked him. Eddie ran for police. They came and saw frank. "police officer they shot a girl and now shes in a death condition" frank said. "WHAT YOU DID" we screamed at him. "Shes like my sister i wouldnt do that to her they always bullied her" he fake cried. "You three are under arrest for atempted murder. You dont have to say anything but it may help in defense later in court" said the officer grabbing us. "Bye muderers" said frank. We shouted in protest. Frank smiled wildly.

kims pro

* * *

i havent seen the guys yet. "Babe bad news" said jerry coming in. "What and what did i say about babe" i glare. "Sorry milton,eddie and jack have been arrested they apartently did this to you messing your wires and shot you" he said. "WHAT! frank messed up my wires!" i shout. "What?" jerry jumped up and ran out. I lay back down. "Nurse" i called. "Yes miss" she asked me. "There was a case about someone atempting murder on me do you know about it?" i asked. "Yes three boys were put in juvie" she said. "They didnt do it it was frank i saw him mess up my wires we dont get on i left there dojo for my friends there the ones in juvie now because of frank blaming them but it was all him" i say. "Ill get that sorted right away ma'am" she said and ran out. I call milton.

_hello milton?_

sorry milton is in juvie for a atemted murder

_he didnt do it it was a guy called frank im the girl who it happened to kimberly crawford_

there will be officers coming in to ask you questions

_ok thank you_

he hung up. I sigh in releif then called eddie.

_hello eddie?_

sorry eddie is in juvie for atempted murder

looks like im repeating my last conversation

_i was just talking to a police officer with milton krupnick im kimberly crawford some police officers are going to ask me questions_

good bye

rude! "Excuse me kimberly crawford?" a police officer asked as he walked in. "yeah" i reply sitting up. "Now what do you know about the incident?" he asked. "Emm im the one that it happened too" i say angrily. "Oh sorry" he apoligized. "I woke up and saw frank he was messing up the wires before he left he said that i would die in moments more or less so i later found out you arested three people but they are my friends" i say forgetting about jack not being. "They said that frank confenced to them about him messing up the wires but frank was the one who blamed them and your were like his sister" he said. "Yeah feck we arent even friends were enemies" i spat. He sighed "The suspects said ty shot you does that mean anything?" he asked writing stuff down. "Yeah it fecking does he was my old sensei but i quit and they wouldnt forgive me for leaving" i say. "Ok we will arest frank after we get fontage of him messing up the wires until then the three suspects are in juvie" he said and left. "WHAT!" i scream after him. "Hey kim" said deuce. "Hey" i say and lay back too fast. "Ouch" i groan. "You ok?2 he asked worried. "Yeah apart from eddie and milton have been arested" i say. "Really why?" he asked. "The police beleive they did this but they didnt i just gave a statment until they get fontage they stay in juvie" i said. "Hey kim i brought you a sorry cake" said cece. I laugh. "Hey i made you laugh" she said in victory. "Deuce you owe me ten bucks" she said handing me the cake. "Thanks" i say to cece. "What i never made a bet!" he argued. I laughed. "Did now so twenty bucks cause they arguemnt added another laugh" she said.i couldnt stop laughing at deuces face. "How about i give you a black berry?" he asked cece. "Yeah" she said. He gave her it. "Thanks now my twenty buck" she said. "But" he argued "You never said insteed" i say. "Whos side are you on?" he asked. "Can i have a blackberry?" i ask. "Ten bucks" he said. "Here" i pass him ten he gives me the black berry. "YAY!" i shout inside my self. "Now are you on my side?" he asked hopeful. "i gave you 10 bucks no way" i say. He gave me back my money. "Now?" he asked. "Nope and im keeping these" i say and both cece and i laugh. "Wheres rocky?" i asked. "She is upset because deuce cancelled there date and she wanted to hang out with me but me and tinka wanted to see you and rocky doesnt really like you" cece said. "Oh well" i say not caring. "Kimberly crawford your free to go the wire that was cut was only to help you breath normally but now your fine" said the doctor. I jumped out of bed. "OW" i groan in pain. "Your side will be sore for a couple of days so take it easy" said the nurse. i nod. I get a lift with deuce,cece,tinka and gunther to the aartments. "Lets go to the cinema" said tinka. "YAY!" both cece and i scream. "Ow" i groan. "Maybe no screaming" said deuce. "Haha ha" i say to him. "Dont hurt me" he screeched. I laughed we all did. "Babe" said jerry. I turn round and hug him tightly. "Dont call me babe" i say and flip him. "Ouch" cece and tinka echoed. I smile. "Dont do it again please kim" said jerry getting up. "What ever bye" i say and kiss his lips before we went to the cinema.


End file.
